


Falling into place

by CrazyChicken



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicken/pseuds/CrazyChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He vaguely remembered a time when they weren’t casually having sex every now and then, but he didn’t know when that had changed. Sometimes he believed the line had never existed at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for red-dynamitexxx on Tumblr, who requested vocal Serzil smut. I hope this piece lives up to your expectations.
> 
> I've been having loads of trouble with my pc and wifi, so in short: if you see any mistakes like misplaced or missing breaks, please do tell me.
> 
> My apologies for any mistake that might be there, since this work wasn't beta-ed.

It was common knowledge that Sergio Ramos was by far the most touchy guy in entire Spain. That was probably the reason why nobody complained when his hands lay on Pepe’s thigh a bit too high, and why nobody questioned it when he wished Fernando Torres happy birthday by kissing his picture. It was also the only reasonable explanation for Mesut to why they had the relationship they had.

It had probably started out just that innocent, a hand on his leg, or his lips a little too close to his ear when whispering things that were a little too ambiguous. It hadn’t been going on for so long – a couple of months, maybe – but Mesut couldn’t quite recall where the line between touchy friends and this... whatever this was, had been crossed. He vaguely remembered a time when they weren’t casually having sex every now and then, but he didn’t know when that had changed. Sometimes he believed the line had never existed at all.

It wasn’t usual for Mesut, but somehow it was normal and natural and just comfortable, in a way he could never imagine he would ever be in a relationship that was based on sex. Most of the time they were friends – and Mesut liked that he could at least give that part a name – but sometimes that changed for a few hours or minutes, and they were different people living different lives. Neither of them could ever see it coming; it wasn’t a rule to have sex after they won, or every Tuesday night, or in the showers after everyone had left early; but they didn’t need any words either to make a secret appointment.

But Mesut needed something more. Not necessarily the kind of intimacy that came with an actual romantic relationship instead of a mere sexual one, because that brought too much shit. He just needed to give this a name. They weren’t lovers, _hell no_. They weren’t friends with benefits, because when they were naked, they left friendship far behind, as if turning into two completely different persons. It felt like they were having one night stands over and over again, except that it wasn’t. Before the sex they were friends and after it they were friends, and they never talked about it. It just happened as if it were the only thing in the world that made any sense. And when Mesut lay on Sergio’s king size bed, near the edge and filled with gorgeousness, he could swear it was.

It was fine, it really was, and it wasn’t that he didn’t want them to be like this. But he needed to know what it was, if Sergio thought about too, sometimes, even though they never talked about it. On dark days he truly believed he was nothing more than one of Sergio’s ordinary fuck buddies, but on brighter days he knew that was impossible; no matter how hard Sergio would deny it, there were feelings involved in this. Maybe not familiar ones, good ones, or even _real_ ones, but there was a feeling. The look in Sergio’s eyes as he leaned forward to whispered he was close, or the way his eyes fell shut as his body tensed. The problem wasn’t that Mesut didn’t like it; he just desperately wanted to know what was going through that pretty head of his at these times.

 

The promotion fuzz was done. Soon enough, Sergio would leave for national duties and Mesut would go on holidays soon after that. There wasn’t a rule in their relationship that said they should fuck one last time before going their own ways, and they could have both just departed and everything would still be fine after the summer break; but somehow, Mesut just _needed_ this one last time. It wasn’t a matter of him wanting to get laid, or him wanting closure. There was nothing romantic about Mesut’s yearning.

There was no planning in their little moments. They never intended on it to happen, and when they did, it never worked out, so Mesut was afraid it wouldn’t work this time either. He made sure he stayed close to Sergio during the shooting of the new kit commercial, wandering around in circles, following him at his heels, to a point where he knew it became annoying. Of course being found annoying wasn’t one of his great ambitions, but sometimes annoyance lead to anger lead to arousal, which didn’t make sense, but Sergio was Sergio. So when eventually they all walked to the locker rooms to get changed and Sergio didn’t even look at Mesut, he knew that despite the odds his plan had worked.

 

“Are you okay?” Mesut asked. He was out of breath and really not the one who should ask the question; his lip was bleeding, his neck was bruised and he had scratches on the lower part of his back. But despite all his war wounds, he felt better than ever.

“Just fine,” Sergio grumbled and maybe he was. Mesut was never really sure when he was lying, when it was all a game, and when he was saying the bare truth. He looked up and Sergio didn’t seem half as angry as he had expected him to be, which was, quite honestly, _just fine_.

“Good,” Mesut grinned to himself and he was still smiling when their lips collided again. Mesut’s hands wandered up the Spaniards body, tangled in his short hair – god, he missed tugging at the long strands – pulled him closer into the kiss. Not that he truly believed being _closer_ was even possible at this point, but he made a fair attempt at it.

Sergio backed off a little, as far as Mesut would let him, just enough to look the younger guy in the eyes. As he ran his hands along his shoulders and down his upper arms, he asked: “What’s up with you lately?”

“Nothing,” he answered quickly, tugging at Sergio’s shirt. The latter didn’t nag on about it when his shirt flew, but he let the subject go and went along with Mesut’s rapid movements, losing his head in the moment. His concerned words were replaced by soft groans when Mesut started sucking on a spot in his neck, finding a perfect balance between pleasure and pain that was sure to drive Sergio insane. Mesut’s hand went down, his fingers running circles along his hot, bared upper body, opening up his pants and taking them off in one quick movement, and as they hit the floor he was already occupied with his own clothes.

“Why are you so hurried?” Sergio asked, softly running a hand through his hair, as Mesut fumbled with his button.

“Do I look like I can wait?” Mesut breathed loudly. Sergio looked up at him, his face flushed, his hair a mess and his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

“Not really.” He grinned, leaning over to help Mesut with his pants, while planting a gentle kiss in his neck.

Mesut pushed him towards the bed, nearly stumbling over the jeans on his ankles. He mumbled a few swear words in German before kicking them off. His T-shirt gave him just as much trouble, and Sergio just sat down on the bed and watched amusedly. Not because he was a mean person, but because Mesut struggling to get rid of his clothes was both the most cute and most arousing thing he had ever seen.

His head reappeared and Mesut glared at Sergio for a moment. “You could have just come and helped me out here,” he snapped at him.

“Yeah, I could have,” Sergio admitted. “Come here, baby.” He spread his arms invitingly and Mesut sat down on his lap, cupping his face and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Within a few seconds his hand went down, traced the muscled lines on Sergio’s body, disappearing in his boxer shorts. The latter groaned at the touch but he was alarmed as well. Mesut wasn’t like this very often. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was quite submissive in bed, always letting Sergio – or probably anyone for that matter – take control over him and his body. He liked to be possessed most of the time. The last time he had taken the lead like this was when his uncle had died and he hadn’t been able to make it to Turkey for the funeral.

He liked this side of Mesut, he really did, he liked the way Mesut was pushing and pulling at him, pushing him on his back and straddling his crotch, making dirty moves with his hips. But Sergio also knew something was up.

“What’s wrong, baby?” he repeated and Mesut replied “Nothing” again, but Sergio didn’t buy it this time.

“C’mon, Mes,” he groaned. He pulled at the brim of Mesut’s boxer shorts, teasingly, hoping maybe a little temptation would get the truth out. “Are you embarrassed? With me?” he added as he let the fabric go and it jumped back to his skin, making an arousing sound.

Mesut groaned in protest, but Sergio could feel him appreciating it.

“Well? Are you?” Sergio insisted, pulling him down, and their lips collided in an unexpected kiss. Feeling the heat of Mesut’s tongue, Sergio lost his self-control and quickly struggled to get off their last pieces of clothing, before turning his lover on his back. When he backed out off the kiss, he sat up and straightened his back, taking a moment to admire the red blushes on Mesut’s cheeks, his sweat-covered forehead and dark, mussed up hair.

“I’m not,” Mesut answered confidently, but the confidence drained from his attitude when Sergio pressed his hips down, and his reply became a breathy ‘ooh.’

Sergio leaned down again, kissing Mesut’s lips, and then down his jaw and neck and chest. His tongue draw circles over the lower part of his belly, and when he looked up he saw how Mesut was biting on his lip, withholding sounds Sergio was eager to hear. Instead of teasing more, he moved down and took the head of Mesut’s cock in his mouth, sucked lightly, and right on cue Mesut gasped.

He backed off and asked, matter-of-factly: “Do you like that?”

“Yeah, Serg, please.”

The dirty pleas coming out of this innocent boy were motivation enough for him to continue. Sergio licked down the length of his shaft, before slowly taking him half in. He didn’t like doing this, but he loved the way Mesut came undone under the touch, even when Sergio didn’t take him in all the way. The younger boy was always so easily aroused when he was with Sergio, and came so quickly, Sergio sometimes wondered if he had any sex life apart from him.

Mesut was so quiet in bed. He didn’t beg a lot, didn’t tell Sergio what he liked or not, and he never announced when he was close, which had led to quite a few surprises in the past. He didn’t make any noises, didn’t moan or scream; his breath grew faster and louder, but that was all.

But now Mesut was shifting on the sheets, his muscled tightening and relaxing in pre-orgasmic spasms, and Sergio knew exactly where he was. He knew the routine so well; Sergio blew Mesut and then he fucked him. They would lay still for a couple of minutes, take separate showers and go home. But today Sergio felt like breaking the pattern, and as he lifted his head, he saw Mesut’s eyes fluttering open because things didn’t go according to plan.

“What are you doing?” he asked, slight panic on his face. “I haven’t... I wasn’t ready.”

“Really, Mes?” Sergio said, dropping down on his teammate’s body. “You’re naked in bed with me and I’m sucking your dick and you still can’t say ‘I haven’t come’ yet?” He laughed at his innocent shyness, not because it was silly but because it was so _damn cute!_

Mesut blushed and turned his eyes off, looking as if he just got caught at something like masturbating. “That’s just because you stopped,” he mumbled, biting his lips again.

Sergio couldn’t resist the urge to kiss his wet lips and nibble on his raw lower lip. “I stopped because I want to fuck you now,” Sergio admitted and he watched Mesut’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

He lifted Mesut’s legs to get the right angle and Mesut assisted him voluntarily.

“You seemed so distracted today,” Sergio remarked, brushing one wet finger against his entrance before entering.

Mesut tensed a bit and sucked in a gulf of air, before replying. “That’s because you were there too.” The sassy grin on his face didn’t mismatch him.

Sergio answered to that by moving his finger and adding another one. “Yeah, but in a different way. Usually you just look like you want to fuck me, but today you looked... I don’t know.” He paused for a moment before he added: “Confused.”

He added a third finger and knew there was no way Mesut could think sane right now. His eyes fell shut and he groaned as his left hand went down and grabbed Sergio’s. He wrapped his fingers around Sergio’s wrist, but it wasn’t tight at all. It was loose and soft and tender and Sergio smiled at the touch. Mesut opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn’t think of the right words, so when Sergio crooked his fingers, he moaned softly instead.

“Yeah,” he sighed and Sergio wasn’t sure whether that was his way of saying ‘thanks baby right there’ or the answer to his earlier remark. Sergio pulled out and Mesut let out a whimper at the empty feeling.

“Relax, baby,” Sergio reminded him, and he ran a soothing hand over his stomach, while using the other to cover his cock with lube. He reached out for a pillow and threw it at Mesut’s head, who put it down under his hips, knowing it would create the right angle. His head grew dizzy at the thought of having Sergio inside him again, _finally_. The latter steadied himself in front of Mesut and stroked himself a few times, before gently pushing in, letting Mesut get used to the intrusion. He paused when he was buried all in and closed his eyes to breathe in the moment. Feeling Mesut’s tightness around him, hearing his breathe become short and ragged, tasting him on his lips.

“Yeah,” Mesut repeated. “I was confused – about this.” He tried to breathe normally and speak normally, but he still felt so full, too full, and he couldn’t help himself from clenching his fists. “About what we – what we are.” He decided that was enough talking for the day and opened his eyes, encouraging Sergio to speak. Instead, he draw his hips back, before thrusting them back in unexpectedly and Mesut made a sound that was almost a scream. The boy tried so well to contain himself and his movements and his sounds, but on moments like this he failed utterly.

Sergio repeated the movement over and over again until he found a steady rhythm. He ignored Mesut’s question, but it was still ringing loudly in the back of his head because if he were honest, he had been wondering the same for weeks.

“Are we – teammates who have casual – casual sex?” Mesut filled in himself. The word ‘sex’ was almost inaudible over the sound of skin slapping on skin and Sergio’s soft moans.

“Yeah,” Sergio answered and he felt slightly disappointment. The fact that they had never given it a name made it something special, and casual sex sounded so cheap. “I think that’s what we are,” he added, trying to convince himself.

“But the thing is,” Mesut started. He paused to pant and buck up his hips and then Sergio hit that sweet spot inside of him and his eyes flew open to meet Sergio’s gaze. There was something immensely beautiful about the Spaniard’s eyes he had never seen there before. “I think... shit... I think I’m gonna – miss you.” He averted his eyes out of shyness again, but he didn’t close them. He stared at his own thighs and then at Sergio’s abs. “Not just the sex,” he added, so softly it could have been a whisper, but Sergio heard it and it made him slow down for a second.

“You don’t like it?” he asked concerned.

“No, I do! I really do!” Mesut moaned as Sergio picked up the pace again. “I will miss the sex. But I will miss you more.” He blushed, thinking Sergio wouldn’t understand him, wouldn’t understand that ‘you’ didn’t meant his body, or the way he knew exactly how to please him.

But then he felt how Sergio took his slender hands in one hand and lifted his chin with the other, forcing Mesut to look up to him. “I know,” he said slowly and Mesut saw a tiny spark in his eyes, conforming that he did. He knew and he understood and he felt it too.

They stared at each other as Sergio quickened his tempo and Mesut met each thrust with one of his own hips, feeling that familiar feeling in his stomach arise. Eyes locked and fingers of both hands entangled, Sergio came loud inside of Mesut and it was so good, so intense. It was so much he could swear it felt like he hadn’t gotten laid in a year, instead of only a day. He felt bad thinking of Iker during his after-orgasm glory, but at the same time he knew it wasn’t all that bad, because he wouldn’t _miss_ Iker or Cris or anyone for that matter.

He quickly pulled out and leaned down to finish his blowjob, and Mesut’s fingers disappeared in Sergio’s short hairdo, moving along as the latter bobbed his head with a determination that sent Mesut over the edge within a minute. Sergio swallowed hard as Mesut’s body relaxed underneath him.

He crawled back up and lay down on the pillow next to Mesut as the German was fighting to keep his sleepy eyes open. Even when half-closed, his eyes were incredible big, and Sergio realised he had never appreciated the beauty of his sleepy smile, his red cheeks or the way his hair stuck to his forehead, no matter how many times he must have seen these things. He moved his hand to rearrange a strand of hair behind his ear, even though it had been months since his hair had been that long.

Sergio thought about the Mesut before sex, the one that fell apart at his touch and fought unsuccessfully against his own nature. Then he looked at Mesut’s content smile and the way he was falling back into place now and realised he liked this part even better. Not the way he could make him come undone, but the way he made it all make sense again. He thought that maybe he could try to make things fall into place for Mesut every day of his life, not only in bed, but everywhere.

“How about boyfriends?” Sergio suggested and it took a few moments for Mesut to understand he was answering the question he had been wondering about earlier, but when he did, he smiled from ear to ear. He had been denying for a long time, but as he watched everything fall into place before he eyes, he realised that maybe he did need some intimacy with Sergio.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sounds good.”

He closed his eyes and let Sergio wrap his arms around him. As his warm breath hit the already heated skin of his forehead, he decided he could get used to this; because falling asleep in his _boyfriend’s_ arms didn’t feel like something strange or new or unnatural. It felt like that was how it was supposed to be all along.


End file.
